Mario Party 9
Mario Party 9 was developered by Nd Cube and was first released in EU on March 2, 2012. It released in other countries later between the dates of March 8, 2012, to April 11, 2013 As with all Mario Party games, there's a few ways to flatten the players...not many on board flattenings, but there's still a few mini-games! Mini-Game Flattenings As said above, there are a few mini-games that can flatten players, and with that there's a couple of different poses too! Smash Compactor A mini-game where the objective is to find a hatch to open up to go in before the giant piston presses down whoever couldn't get into a hole on time. When the smasher slowly rises up, usually a player is flattened face down and sprawled out, before slowly floating up, and then re-appearing in the background above. Fungi Frenzy In this mini-game, players must simply ground pound the ? panels to try and get the most points to win. This game allows players to ground pound each other flat! Whomp Stomp For this boss mini-game, players must decide to either pull their switch to rotate the platforms by 1 each, or to not move at all. The unlucky player who is under the Whomp gets smooshed. Of course its hard to see while the Whomp is on top of them, but they can be seen flat in a dazed position as the Whomp rises back up. Spike Strike On this boss mini-game, the players have to quickly choose a hammer to smack the spiked balls back at Spike to score points. If the player grabs a stick or nothing at all, they will be rolled over flat. Bowser Jr. Breakdown With this boss mini-game, each player takes a turn to roll a die; if they manage to get the total amount of points on multiple of 3, they will attack Bowser Jr. But if they land on a Bowser Jr. symbol, then Bowser Jr. will roll his own dice, summon giant hammers, and slam for how ever many times he got on the dice! Though in this one without hacking, its really hard to see the flattened players. Boo's Horror Castle's Captain Event There is only one board flattening in the game, and it isn't even on a player. Whoever manages to win this event, gets to stomp a Scaredy Rat flat, and thats all. Players to Flatten There are 5 non-human characters to flatten in this version, but 2 of them have to be unlocked. *Yoshi *Birdo *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy (Unlockable) *Magikoopa (Unlockable) Images Yoshi MP9 Yoshi Smash Compactor 1.png MP9 Yoshi Smash Compactor HACKED 1.png MP9 Yoshi Whomp Stomp 1.png MP9 Yoshi Whomp Stomp HACKED 1.png MP9 Yoshi Spike Strike HACKED 1.png MP9 Yoshi Spike Strike HACKED 2.png Birdo MP9 Birdo Smash Compactor 1.png MP9 Birdo Smash Compactor HACKED 1.png MP9 Birdo Smash Compactor HACKED 2.png MP9 Birdo Fungi Frenzy 1.png MP9 Birdo Fungi Frenzy HACKED 1.png MP9 Birdo Whomp Stomp 1.png MP9 Birdo Whomp Stomp HACKED 1.png MP9 Birdo Spike Strike 1.png MP9 Birdo Spike Strike HACKED 1.png MP9 Birdo Spike Strike HACKED 2.png MP9 Birdo Bowser Jr Breakdown 1.png MP9 Birdo Bowser Jr Breakdown HACKED 1.png MP9 Birdo Bowser Jr Breakdown HACKED 2.png Koopa Troopa Shy Guy Magikoopa MP9 Magikoopa Smash Compactor 1.png MP9 Magikoopa Smash Compactor HACKED 1.png MP9 Magikoopa Whomp Stomp 1.png MP9 Magikoopa Whomp Stomp HACKED 1.png MP9 Magikoopa Spike Strike HACKED 1.png Videos Category:Mario Party 9 Category:Wii Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Yoshi Category:Birdo Category:Koopa Troopa Category:Shy Guy Category:Magikoopa Category:Dinosaur Category:Turtle Category:Humanoid